Under Their Skin: Organization XIII
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Pranks to pull on Organization XIII to really get under their skin.
1. Xemnas

**I read a couple of these so I decided to do one of my own. Axel say the disclaimer for me.**

**Axel: Kita doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Got it memorized?**

* * *

Ways to get Xemnas to send you on a suicide mission.

1. Tell him the anagram of his name.

2. Refuse to call him by anything but Mansex.

3. Ask him if his cousin – Darth Vader – is in town.

4. Ask why he stole Darth Vader's light sabers.

5. When in a meeting and Xemnas is asking questions scream, "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!" while failing your arm around. Don't hesitate to hit anyone within arms length.

6. When he calls on you say, "I forgot…"

7. Repeat over and over again until he dismisses you from the meeting.

8. Every time he walks into the room ask him how he feels.

9. When he reminds you Nobodies can't feel ask again.

10. Follow him around with a megaphone and scream, "Xemmy and Saix sittin' in a tree."

11. Sing the entire song and make sure Saix is in the room at the same time as Xemnas.

12. Follow him around and repeat everything he says.

13. When he demands that you stop agree and stare at him but say nothing.

14. Remind Xemnas of all the members who were killed by the Keyblade Wielder and ask why he still calls the group Organization thirteen.

15. Post a banner on his door that reads, "Xemmy and Marluxia 4ever!"

16. Hand him a bouquet of flowers and say they're from Marluxia and then wink.

17. Flood the castle and blame it on Demyx.

18. Paint the Superior's bedroom pink and blame it on Marluxia.

19. When you're on a mission with him make sure he trips at every chance you get.

20. Make sure the mission accomplishes the exact opposite of what you set out to do.

21. Give him a Heartless for his birthday and tell him he's one step closer to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Any more suggestions would be highly appreciated. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Next up… Xigbar! **

**I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one.**


	2. Xigbar

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Xigbar's turn!**

Ways to make him want to use you as target practice.

1. Ask why he has an eye patch every time you see him.

2. Replace his guns with bubble guns.

3. Make fun of his surfer accent.

4. Give him hair dye and when he doesn't use it scream about how mean he is.

5. When he finally uses the dye give him a mirror and laugh when he realizes that it turned his hair bubble gum pink.

6. When he goes to sleep braid his hair.

7. Take the pictures and post them on the Internet.

8. Blame Marluxia for his pink hair.

9. Record Xigbar destroying Marluxia's flower garden and give the video to Marluxia.

10. Sit down with a bucket of popcorn and watch Xigbar get attacked by Marluxia.

11. Tell him the anagram of his name.

12. Refuse to call him anything but Bigrax.

13. Dress exactly like him and mimic everything he does.

14. Call him 'Patchy' once Bigrax gets old.

15. Ask him where his parrot is.

16. Steal his ammo and place them under Axel's bed.

17. Ask why he is the Organization's number two when Saix clearly deserves the job.

18. Every time you see him tell him it isn't cool to cut his own face.

19. When he tries to tell you how he really got the scar tell him it isn't nice to lie and that you are really disappointed in him.

20. Buy him a surfboard and when he refuses to use it make Xemnas order him to.

21. Steal Demyx's sitar and play it. The worse your musical ability the better and also the bigger the waves are.

**Tell me what you think. Suggestions? Comments? No serious flames please.**

**Review? **


	3. Xaldin

**Xaldin's turn. Ha! This is going to be fun!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Adams family or Naruto.**

Ways to make Xaldin wish he could impale you.

1. Call him "Cousin It".

2. Tell him to stop cutting his hair with his lances.

3. Shave off his sideburns.

4. Cut off his dreads.

5. Tell him to wax his eyebrows once in a while.

5. If he doesn't call him "Bushy Brows".

6. When he falls asleep wax them for him. Make sure you take off one eyebrow completely and the other only half way.

7. Record Belle elbowing him in the stomach and play it whenever he walks into the room.

8. Make copies and sell it around the World That Never Was.

9. Give him a copy as a present.

10. When he refuses to watch it scream about how heartless he is.

11. After he finally agrees watch it over and over again. Don't forget to watch it in slow motion.

12. Steal his lances and gamble against Luxord. His lances are the prize. Make sure you lose.

13. Tell Xaldin that you lost them and that he has to beat Luxord to get them back right before he goes on a big mission.

14. Try to help win them back but make sure you always deal him a bad hand.

15. When Xaldin finally goes on his mission glue all of his furniture to the ceiling.

16. Why stop at the furniture? Decorate the room in Barney and play the Barney theme song in the back room.

17. Record his reaction.

18. The next morning ask him how he slept. Try to keep a straight face.

19. When he rages about how his room was rearranged, innocently ask did he have any proof that someone re decorated while he was gone.

20. Laugh when he doesn't say anything.

21. Then ask if his room was like that in the first place.

**So? What do you think? **

**My next victim is Vexen so be patient and I'll post it soon.**


	4. Vexen

**Vexen's turn… No one shall escape the pranks.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Ways to make Vexen scold you daily.

1. Burn his lab and blame it on Axel.

2. Mix all the chemicals it his lab and smear it on the walls.

3. Call him "Vexy"

4. When he is working in his lab scream, "What are you doing', Vexy?!"

5. Flood the lab and blame it on the pipe works.

6. Breathe down his neck all day long.

7. If he pretends to take no notice do it the next day and the day after that and the day after that and so on.

8. Every time he takes a breath tell him he needs a breath mint.

9. When he finally asks for one tell him that Larxaeus already beat him to it.

10. Then start raging about how poorly he treats Larxaeus and Zexion.

11. After you're finished "raging" stalk out of the room and leave one completely baffled Vexen behind.

12. When he asks for you to explain start miming everything.

13. Create as much noise and chaos as you can when he is conducting an experiment.

14. Every time he tries to poor an unstable liquid into another unstable liquid make sure he spills the whole thing in.

15. Ask him about the Riku Replica.

16. Ask him why he failed to get the real Riku.

17. Rub it in his face when you bring the real Riku to the castle.

18. Make sure that Vexen is on guard duty.

19. Tell him that you'll watch Riku and he can go get some sleep.

20. When he is gone let Riku go.

21. When Superior asks who was suppose to be watching the prisoner instantly say, "Vexen."

------------------------------------------

**Lexaeus is next… Man that's gonna be hard! All he ever does is grunt…. **

**Review?**


	5. Larxaeus

**Larxaeus is up now… This is so hard!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or ebay.**

Ways to make him want to crush your head in his hand.

1. Burn his robes and replace it with a pink tutu.

2. Take pictures.

3. Post the pictures all over the World That Never Was.

4. Shave him bald in his sleep.

5. Always talk to him when he is in the room.

6. Dress in an ape costume and when he asks what you're doing tell him you're being him.

7. Ask what a tomahawk is.

8. Tell him to smile more often.

9. Auction off his tomahawk on Ebay.

10. Ask him if he wants a banana every time he walks into the room.

11. Every time you see him ask why he is called the Silent Hero.

12. When he is around grunt a lot.

13. Every time you see him give him a big hug.

14. When you get out of the hospital (after he punched you through the wall) start crying because he didn't visit you.

15. Pay Axel to chase him around with a flamethrower.

16. While he is distracted with Axel trash his room.

17. Destroy all of Vexen's research and blame it on him.

18. Ask if he eats steroids for breakfast.

19. Ask if he's constipated.

20. Put laxatives in his food

21. Hand him a jug of prune juice and tell him to drink up.

**So hard! I mainly made fun of what he looks like.**

**I want to thank Cricket and Flower for giving me ideas. Don't try looking them up because they don't have fanfic accounts.**

**Next up… Zexion!**


	6. Zexion

**Zexion's turn! Oh man, this is easy!**

Ways to make him want to have a weapon to kill you with.

1. Burn all the books in The Castle That Never Was.

2. Claim that he can't fight.

3. Tell him that Demyx is stronger than him.

4. Call him a bookworm.

5. Sign him up for a Karate class with Demyx.

6. Ask if he is going out with Demyx.

7. Call him "Emo-man."

8. Sing the tune of 'I'm bringing Sexy back' except instead of Sexy sing Zexy.

9. Call him Sexy Zexy.

10. Tell him it's okay to cry sometimes.

11. Give him a care-bear.

12. Ask if his hair really is blue.

13. Tell Demyx that he wants a concert in his room.

14. Steal his book right before a really big mission.

15. Don't give it back until he sings "The Best Day Ever."

16. Record him singing it.

17. Post it on the Internet.

18. Play it. A LOT.

19. Make DVD's and make a movie about the most embarrassing moments of Organization thirteen.

20. If anyone gets mad blame Zexion.

21. Instead of singing "Spider-man" sing "Emo-man". 'Emo-man, Emo-man. Does whatever a emo can. Reads his books all the time. Look out. Look out for Emo-man!"

**Ha! Too easy!**

**Just so you know I don't own anything… -.-'**

**Next up Saix. MUHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Saix

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

Ways to make Saix go berserk on you.

1. Sign him up for anger management classes.

2. Ask why he isn't the Organization's number two.

3. Ask if he's going out with Xemnas.

4. Sing the Barney theme song.

5. Call him the 'Loony Diviner'.

6. Ask if he's a were-wolf.

7. Tell him you have his heart and give him a candied heart, one with a message on it like 'be mine'.

8. During a meeting and he calls upon you say random stuff. "You're rad. I'm rad. Let's hug." Or "Dracula likes shepherd pie."

9. Laugh as he and the rest of the Organization try to make sense of what you said.

10. When they ask you why you said it tell them that Saix paid you to.

11. Steal his claymore and destroy the castle.

12. Leave evidence that points to Saix.

13. When Xemnas punishes him make an even bigger mess for him to clean up.

14. Bring a real were-wolf into the castle and tell Saix it is his long lost brother.

15. Ask if he's ever gone commando in public.

16. Ask if he's an elf.

17. Ask if he has rabies.

18. Convince the rest of the Organization to call him Saya, even though it's a girl's name.

19. Give him a stress reducing plushie, one that if you squeeze it's head and it squeaks.

20. When he pops the head off cry.

21. Scream loudly when he tries to calm you down and when everyone comes to investigate tell them that he tried to turn you into a heartless. Laugh as they start yelling at him. The more they like you the better.

* * *

**That was funny! I won't update until I get twelve reviews. Sound fair?**

**Axel's next. I don't want to write this chapter out. I like Axel too much. Sorry if any of this offends any fans of any of the characters.**


	8. Axel

**Axel's my favorite. I don't want to write this but I have to…**

* * *

**How to make Axel turn you into a walking torch.**

2. Quickly grab a bucket and dump water on it.

3. Set Xemnas' head on fire and blame it on Axel.

4. Ask why he is always crying.

5. Set Marluxia's garden on fire and blame it on Axel.

6. Laugh and eat popcorn as Axel and Marluxia start fighting.

7. Scream, "Demon clown shall eat your souls!"

8. Flood his room.

9. When he's on a mission with you and he uses fire scream and douse water on what ever he's burning.

10. Ask if he's having an affair with Roxas.

11. Set him up on a blind date with Roxas.

12. At the same time set up one with Larxene.

13. Have a water balloon fight with Axel but put bleach in the water of your ballons.

14. Aim mainly for his hair.

15. When his clothes (and hair) start to fade scream, "Axel, you're melting!"

15. The bleach in Axel's hair should make his hair turn pink so get plenty of video evidence.

16. When his hair turns back to normal do it again but before hand tell him Marluxia paid you to do it both times.

17. When he says, "Got it memorized?" Say "Memorize what?"

18. Call him the "Fire demon porcupine".

19. Every time you see him sing, "Burn baby burn" badly out of key.

20. Sign him up for anger management cases with Saix.

21. Call his chakrams the "Spinning Fire Wheels of Doom!"

* * *

**Poor Axel… Oh well.**

**Demyx is next. Thank you… The few who reviewed…**

**Can we aim for 20 this time?**


	9. Demyx

**Demyx's turn! Thanks for the reviews everyone! **

* * *

**How to make him beat the tar out of you**

1. Every time you see him say "Dance, Demyx, Dance…"

2. Call him a chicken-wuss.

3. Arm yourself with shock gum, pens and, the mighty, joy buzzer.

4. Electrically pulse everything in his room.

5. Record his reaction.

6. Throw his sitar into a wood chipper.

7. When he cries hug him and whisper in his ear, "Cry a river, build a bridge and get over it!" Start whispering, end yelling.

8. Shave off his Mulhawk. (Half mullet, half Mohawk)

9. Take pictures of Demyx bald.

10. Ask if he's dating Zexion.

11. Flood Larxene's room and blame Demyx.

12. Record Larxene fighting Demyx.

13. When he's begging for you to help hide him from the sadist agree but lock him in the room with said sadist.

14. Record his agony.

15. Beg to play his replacement sitar and start playing as badly as humanly possible.

16. Smash the replacement to pieces.

17. Burn the chips of the first sitar.

18. Put the mother of all water balloons over Xemnas' head during a meeting.

19. End any awkward silence with a completely horrible dance.

20. Tell everyone Demyx taught you to dance.

21. Dye his skin blue.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. I've got to finish updating other stories before this one but reviews make me update faster.**


	10. Luxord

It's been a while. Okay, I know but don't go biting my head off. Luxord took a lot more thought than I thought it would.

**I own nothing.**

**How to make Luxord go back in time and make sure you weren't born.**

1. Follow him around talking to him in a foreign language.

2. When he's making a house of cards scream, "What are you doing?!" in his ear.

3. Replace his dice with explosive ones.

4. Put white out one all of his cards.

5. Beg him to take you back in time; telling him it's a life or death situation, only for him to find out that it was only so you could get the last glaze doughnut.

6. Set him up on a blind date with Larxene.

7. Every time he enters the room start singing Ugly Barbie.

8. Have Xemnas set up a no gambling policy.

9. When he's playing slots complain that he's cheating. Loudly.

10. Challenge him to a card game. Tell him you won't stop playing until you win. When he 'looses' rub it in his face.

12. Put him in a program for recovering alcoholics.

13. Run up to him screaming, "The rum is gone! Why is rum always gone?"

14. Refuse to calm down until he goes to get 'more'.

15. Before he gets back go to Xemnas and say, "Luxord is trying to introduce me to underage drinking."

16. Find the Aztec gold and rub it in his face. You got it. He didn't.

17. Bet that he can't go a year without gambling.

18. Record him struggling not to bet.

19. Steal his weapons right before his battle with Sora.

20. Start skipping around singing songs from the Sound of Music and tell him to sing along with you.

21. Shave off his goatee.

That was a lot harder than I thought. Well, Larxene's next. Insert evil laugh of choice here Read and Review! 

**Ja ne!**


	11. Marluxia

**Smooth sailing from now on.**

**I own nothing. **

**-**

**How to make Marluxia trap you in a Venus flytrap.**

1. Call him a pansy picking pussy.

2. Tell the entire Organization he's gay.

3. Steal his scythe and spray paint it black. Give it back to him and say "It's much better now that I'm not being distracted by the girlishness of your scythe."

4. Set his garden on fire but instead of blaming Axel tell him Larxene thought he should redecorate.

5. When you meet him scream, "It's the Grim Reaper! I don't want to die!"

6. Light his hair on fire.

7. Dye all of his robes a rose pink.

8. When flower petals float into the room scream "His superior gayness is coming!"

9. When Marluxia walks in say, "I told you so…"

10. Ask why Axel was able to kill everyone at the Castle of Oblivion and he didn't see it coming.

11. Tell Xemnas about Marluxia's plan to take over the Organization.

12. Tell Xemnas that Marluxia is planning another take over.

13. Call him a woman.

14. Call him Marly.

15. Tell him Marluxia is a girl's name.

16. Call an emergency meeting with the entire Organization… Only for them to find out it's to discuss Marluxia's gender.

17. Send Larxene chocolates and flowers, preferably from Marluxia's garden, with a note from 'Marluxia' declaring his undying love for her.

18. When Marluxia is on a lot of missions paint flames in his room.

19. Tell him that Axel is a better assassin than he is.

20. When he walks towards you scream as loud and as long as you can until he's gone.

19. Follow him around and just scream.

-

The first think I thought when I heard about Marluxia was that Sora fought a female version of the grim reaper. I didn't get KH: CoM until a month after I started to play KH 2.


	12. Larxene

**Very nice… Very nice…**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**How to make Larxene electrocute you. **

1. Call her Barbie.

2. Get the rest of the Organization to call her that.

3. Ask right when she enters the room, "If Barbie's is so popular why do we have to buy her friends?"

4. Sing U.G.L.Y whenever she enters the room.

5. Call an exterminator and tell that you have a large roach you need to have taken care of.

6. Send her a mushy love letter with no signature telling her to meet them at the roof of the Castle That Never Was.

7. Make sure no one goes up there.

8. When she comes down be her shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk to. Console her and tell her that Marluxia and Saix thought it would be funny to send her the letter.

9. Record Larxene beating Saix and Marluxia.

10. Write in a pink diary about mushy girlie things, tell everyone its Larxene's.

11. Read it out loud during the next meeting. Make sure it says something embarrassing like, "Dear diary, Today Marluxia winked at me. I love the way flower petals float into the room, just before he enters. It's always roses. They're my favorites." Or "Dear diary, Axel was totally hitting on me today. I swear he gets hotter every time I see him. His eyes are absolutely beautiful… like emeralds that shine, just for me…"

12. Blame Xaldin for what was in the diary.

13. Record Larxene beating him.

14. Set her in a rubber room until she decides that she can't solve all her problems with violence.

15. Throw her Kunai into the trash.

16. Redecorate her room while she's locked up.

17. Record her reaction when she finds that her room is now pink with overstuffed plush toys covering every surface that you can.

18. Cut her 'antennas'.

19. Tell her that Xigbar cut her hair.

20. Steal her undergarments and put them in Xemnas' room.

21. Sit back and laugh as you watch your Superior get electrocuted. Help her out by tripping him when he's running.

* * *

**I think this is decent. Review?**

**Roxas is next and then it's the mysterious number 14. I won't be able to write their chapter until 358/2 days comes out. Which so far there is no release date as of yet so I'll make it up to you after that chapter. Sound good?**

**Ja ne!**


	13. Roxas

**Roxas' turn… This is so easy. There are so many possibilities. **

**I hope none of you are too mad about me taking a break on this story. I'm only doing it as a request from readers and several Private Messages I got from other people.**

**I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**How to make Roxas turn his Keyblades against you.**

1. Since he's new to the Organization offer to help explain the basics to him. When he asks you how Nobodies are formed smile and say, "When a mommy Nobody and a daddy Nobody love each other very much…" Don't worry about saying much more because he should be running by now.

2. Every time you see him start screaming, "Sora! I missed you!" The more frequently you see him, and say it, the better.

3. Follow him around and repeat lines and phrases from movies or videos from youtube. An example line would be, "Hey Charlie, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" Remember to replace any and all names with Sora, Rock ass, Roxy, Roxie-poo, you can get a big list from Demyx.

4. In a completely innocent manner yawn at the breakfast table and when someone asks you why say it was because it was hard to fall asleep due to Roxas' and Axel's late night activities.

5. Steal his robes and steal any other robes that his fellow members could loan him.

6. When he's looking around for a new set of clothes give him a hot pink southern belle dress, including a matching parasol, fan and purse.

7. Make sure he has a mission and no new money to buy clothes with.

8. Take pictures and record him fighting in the dress.

9. Return his normal clothes and everyone else's spare robes. Then ask why he wore the dress and say that you didn't know he was a cross-dresser.

10. Every time you see him with his Keyblades ask why his house keys are so big.

11. Tell him you killed the maker of Sea Salt Ice cream and eat the 'last one' in front of him.

12. In the middle of a meeting scream, "Roxy rox your soxs off!"

13. In the middle of a meeting walk over to him, bend down on one knee and take his hand. Then say, in a completely serious voice, ask, "Roxas, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while… but would you do me the honor and marry me?"

14. Cry when he refuses.

15. When the other try to console you run from the room screaming, "Roxy hates me!"

16. When Xemnas sends him to comfort you throw any random object at him.

17. Ask if he's dating Axel.

18. Tell him Naminé would rather keel over and die than go on a date with him.

19. Follow him around saying random things like, "It was Destiny that made us Nobodies." Or "It was Destiny that made you fall down the stairs."

20. When he asks you what you are talking about pull out a long prepared speech about Destiny, Fate and whatever random objects you are thinking about at that moment.

21. Put a Heartless plushie in his room and tell the whole castle he still sleeps with it.

* * *

**Damn. I can't stop laughing. Every time I think about this I start to laugh. I hope you enjoyed this. It will be my last update for this story for a while… BUT I will make it up to you.**

**Would any of you like to try to prank the entire Organization at once? After chapter 14 the story will be written for YOUR perspective. YOU will be pulling the pranks.**

**Don't understand? Don't worry… you will soon… Promise.**

**Ja ne!**


	14. Spot holder

**This is the placeholder for the Organization's number thirteen. I apologize for any annoyance this may cause and I'm sorry for the slow update but 358/2 Days does not release and I couldn't post this chapter until the game came out. Again, I'm sorry.**

**_Kita Kudai_.**


	15. Bad 'Dream'

**Sorry. Well… I don't own anything except the pranks pulled.

* * *

**

You smirked. It was late and everyone in the castle was asleep. You spent the last few months pulling prank on the entire Organization. You were a Nobody but they didn't treat you with respect.

You were always sent to lame planets on mind dullingly boring missions. Basically it was just to monitor some planets and release Heartless every once in a while. Boring, no?

Then you also got stuck with all the chores. Although you got some good black mail pictures and made everyone's lives a living hell you weren't satisfied. It was time to prank them all at once and tonight was the night perfect for it.

* * *

You sucked in a breath and let out an ear-shattering scream. You heard several people fall from their beds and start yelling.

"What the hell?"

"Where's the fire?"

Thirteen vortexes appeared in front of you. Out stepped thirteen of the fourteen members. You immediately hugged Axel and started sobbing.

"Nu-number fif-teen. Wh-what do yo-you think you're do-doing?" He gasped, snapping out of his sleepy stupor.

"I-I-"

"Well, Number Fifteen, what is it? Some of us were trying to get some sleep," Vexen said coldly.

"I- ha-had a ba-bad dr-dream!" You sobbed.

They all groaned. Roxas put a hand on your shoulder.

"Number Fifteen… You're new… but you have to understand… we can't dream and what you feel right now isn't real," He said, attempting to calm you down.

"But- it was so real!" You sobbed.

"I know but it wasn't real… So try to go back to sleep," Roxas said.

He and Demyx tried to pry your arms off of Axel. You only hugged him tighter. Some of the Organization members tried to leave.

"Don't leave! He might come back!" You screamed.

Everyone stopped to look at you. They all walked back into your room. You cried into Axel's shirt. He looked completely horrified. He's never had anyone cry on him like you were.

Demyx looked at you sadly. Then he smiled. "Then if we can't leave tell us what happened in this nightmare of yours."

A couple of the others shrugged and there were a few _'I can't get back to sleep now…'_

"What is going on here?" Xemnas demanded as he walked into the room.

The entire room fell silent. You struggled to swallow the laugh lodged in your throat. It threatened to spill any second.

Xemnas stood in the doorway of your room wearing nothing but a black Speedo.

"He's back!" You screamed.

You ran behind Axel and hid behind him. You were using him like a shield. Your laughter was mistaken for more crying.

"Make him go away!" You screamed.

"What is going on?!" Xemnas demanded.

To you this was really funny. Xemnas didn't know he was wearing a Speedo. Axel, Roxas and Demyx started to laugh. Zexion shook his head in disappointment.

"Superior, get some clothes on," He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Xemnas asked.

Larxene bitch slapped him and glared at him. Her hands were on her hips. He stared at her horror stuck.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself. No wonder Number Fifteen has nightmares! No the rest of us are suffering for it with lack of sleep. I hope you're happy," She snarled.

"Wha-?"

"Looks like I was right. You owe me three hundred munny, Luxord," Axel said.

"Damn…"

Luxord handed Axel the munny. He glared at your Superior and marched out of the room. Xemnas looked at him confused.

Axel ginned and pat your head. You stopped 'crying' and sniffed a few times. Nobodies couldn't cry, with tears, so he didn't suspect you were faking it.

Everyone else left slowly. They gave Xemnas glares and a few punches were thrown here and there. Then he looked at you confused.

"What's going on, Number Fifteen?"

"It's your clothes. They gave me a nightmare."

"Impossible. We all wear the same thing," He said.

"Not your day clothes sir, your sleeping attire did," You said. "Please, leave, I have memories to repress."

You pushed him towards the door. Making sure the two of you passed in front of the mirror. He went pale when he saw himself in the mirror.

"What the fuck?!"

"Good night, Superior," You said sweetly.

Then you slammed the door shut in his face. You could hear him swearing and talking to himself. You grinned and pulled out your list.

One down. Twenty more pranks to go.

* * *

**Hope this was funny enough to make up for my lack of updates. Review, please**.

**Ja ne.**


	16. Introductions to Fanfiction

**I own the pranks pulled and that's it.**

**

* * *

**

You were on the computer. You pulled up the fanfiction screen and grinned. Quickly you logged in.

"Oh, Superior, I found something you might like!" You called over your shoulder.

Sighing Xemnas walked over and looked at the screen. "Ah, Number Fifteen, what exactly am I looking at?"

"Just read this," You told him.

You grinned. It was a Xemnas/Saix yaoi.

Xemnas blushed a dark red and looked away from you. He walked out of the room, rather quickly.

The microphone was sitting on his desk taunting you. Dare you do it?

You grinned.

* * *

When Xemnas got back you were reading the stories from the site. Crack fics, yaoi, yuri, you name it you read it. 

The others were begging you to stop.

"'Axel licked his lips. The blond looked so sweet and delectable. Sweat drenched him as-'"

"Number Fifteen!" Xemnas roared.

You grinned. Then you got up from your seat and offered him the microphone. He quickly took it away from you.He glared at you and you looked up at him innocently. You scuffed the back of your heel into the ground.

"Number Fifteen…" Xemnas hissed.

"Yes, Manse- I mean- Superior?"

"You have deliberately-"

"Bye, Xemmy, I have to go," You said.

You ran out of the room as fast as you could. You laughed hard when you got to your room. You ran past Demyx and Zexion looking at each other blushing.

You tossed something to Demyx. He fumbled for it but managed to keep ahold of it.

"Wha-?"

"It's a condom," You called over your shoulder. "You two play nice now, you hear?"

Both turned a darker shade of red and looked at the ground. You quickly ducked into your room and locked the door. You put up a barrier so no one could get inside.

It was going to be a long wait so you pulled out a bag of chips and logged onto your computer. Again you pulled up the fanfiction site. You set the real microphone in front of you and you started to read.

* * *

**I thought this was mildly funny. It would be worse to them because the stories are about them. Well… review please!**

**Ja ne.**


	17. Sleeping With One Eye Open

**These chapters are flowing rather smoothly if I do say so myself.**

**Well… There's nothing I could possible own besides the pranks pulled but this is an exception. I got the idea out of a movie I saw. My uncle and my dad were also inspiration for the pranks. They were quite devious when they were kids believe it or not. It actually makes sense because they still pull pranks now.**

**-**

You grinned deviously. You had managed to get the materials for the prank from your friends on Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku were more than happy to send you the items you requested. Even Kairi pitched in and sent you stuff.

"This is going to be fun…" You told yourself.

As quietly as you could you snuck out of your room. You had a bag slung over your shoulders. Inside were all the materials you needed and what prank was going to happen to which members.

You decided to go with Roxas first. He didn't even stir as you walked into his room. From the bag you pulled out a jar of honey. You opened it up. Then looked at the sleeping figure on the bed.

You grinned and ripped the lid off completely. Then you poured the honey all over him. He didn't even stir. You were trying really hard not to laugh.

As you slipped out you heard him whisper your name but then he sighed and went back to sleep.

"That was close…" You whispered.

You pulled out your list and crossed off Roxas' name. You decided to go out of out of the rank order. Number fourteen was away on a mission so up next was Luxord.

His room was a complete pigsty. There were card castles all over and tokens used at slot machines. Heck, you wouldn't have to do too much to make him mad. You knocked over all of the cards and threw all of the tokens out the window.

Just as a precaution you put super glue on his hand and tickled his face. You nearly burst into laughter when he slapped himself in the face. You slipped out of his room and crossed his name off your list.

Marluxia's room nearly gave you a 'heart attack'. It was all pink and highly girly. You grinned and pulled out a bucket of black paint and a paint brush.

By the time you were done the room looked like a Hot Topic shop. It was all black. Any Goth would be proud of you. Just to make sure he'd be pissed you cut off all the heads to all of the flowers.

As you walked out you crossed his name off the list. You decided to go to Demyx's room. He was sound asleep and looked very peaceful. _'That's going to change…'_

You pulled it out. It stunk and you swore you saw flies buzzing around. Grinning, you stuck it next to his head. When you walked out you washed your hands with boiling hot water. Then you moved on to Larxene.

You pulled out a car of whip cream. Then you started to squirt it on her. It covered all of her hair and just for kicks you put it all over her shirt too.

Sniggering you rushed out of her room. As you walked into Axel's room you heard someone walking down the hallway. If anyone was up and you got caught you would be so much trouble. It would mean having to scrub the meeting hall again.

You ducked into Axel's room and prayed you wouldn't get caught. You let out a sigh of relief when you heard the footsteps pass. It had to be Zexion. He always was the night owl.

Axel's room felt like a furnace it was so hot. You smiled and put strings everywhere. They were attacked to everything. If he tripped even one it would trip the trap over him. You smiled as you attached strings to the wall over his bed.

Carefully you slipped out. You nearly tripped one of the stings but barely managed to regain your balance before you fell.

Vexen… The old prune… It was fun messing with prunes. You always got yelled at but never punished.

His room was icy compared to Axel's. Unfortunately, Riku couldn't get a hold of the flamethrower you asked for but you had managed to get a hold of some thing else.

You tied a string around Vexen's wrist and attacked it to your trap. He wouldn't know what hit him… It took all you had not to laugh. If you did it would ruin everything.

Next on your hit list was Xigbar. You smiled and pulled out some more glue. In your other had was a bottle of live hissing cockroaches.

As you exited you could hear a faint hiss. You cackled inwardly. This was going to be the mother of all pranks.

Lexaeus was next. You grinned as you set up the next trap. You set it up hastily. You couldn't wait until morning. Soon everyone would get their just deserts.

Xaldin… He was sleeping just as peacefully as Demyx but he sort of looked like a demon as he slept. You pulled out a bottle of mustard.

When you left you turned towards Saix's room. His door was tightly locked but your friend Yuffie taught you how to pick them. You nearly rivaled her but it didn't matter. You just had to get the door open.

When you entered you heard Saix groan. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep. Grinning you pulled out the scissors.

Quietly you left. Xemnas' room was close by so you turned for his room. His room was going to be fun. Your bag was getting empty of supplies but you had just enough for your last two pranks.

Xemnas was sleeping soundly but you ignored him and set to work. Pulling out a bottle of molasses you dumped it on the floor. You put the rest of your trap above his bed and put a rope in the middle of his floor. He would surely step in the middle of it and it would catch it. The rest of the trap would be sprung.

You looked at your list. Only Zexion was left. Grinning you set off for the library. Zexion would be there for sure.

You were right. He had fallen asleep leaning over some books.

"That's not healthy…" You murmured.

You pulled out you marker and doodled on his face. You didn't have the 'heart' to do your worst. You picked him up and carried him to his room. He didn't stir. Then you put him on the bed and covered him up.

-

"Ahh!"

"What the hell!"

"What the-? Gah!"

"NO!"

"Who did this?"

"My cards!"

"My hair!"

"Get them off me!"

"Ew! There's fish in my bed!"

"Nn."

"Who would dare disrespect their elders?"

"This… is unusual…"

"Meeting room… NOW!"

Everyone walked out of their rooms.

Roxas was dripping honey everywhere. He looked really upset. The poor Nobody struggled to clean himself but it only made more of a mess.

Larxene had an Afro of whip cream and it looked like she was wearing a whip cream bra on top of her shirt. It was hard as if she tried to 'shock it' off.

Marluxia had the headless flowers in one hand. He was covered in black paint and the paint brush was glued to other hand.

Luxord came out with his hand stuck to his face. He was livid. The more he tried to pull it off the more he whimpered because it covered his mustache.

Demyx came out of his room with dead fish in hand. The reeked and there were flies buzzing around it. He was pouting and looking at everyone else sadly.

Axel was dripping wet. His hair was actually laying flat and his tattoos looked more like tears. He was still mad nonetheless. There were bits and pieces of water balloons stuck to his hair. You picked one out and tossed it to the floor.

Saix was now clutching his baldhead. It was cut off in chunks and some of it was still falling out. There were still tuffs of blue here and there.

Zexion had his face doodled on. He didn't really seem to care what happened. His nose was stuck in another book and he was washing his face with the other hand.

Laxaeus rushed out of his room. A foul odor leaked into the hallway causing everyone to cough. You pretended like everyone else. They were smoke bombs courtesy of Yuffie.

Vexen screamed and ran out of his room. It was on fire and you could hear firecrackers and fireworks going off.

Xigbar walked out of his room. He looked upset. One his shirt written in mustard was the words: I get pwned at videogames. I suck.

Xaldin ran out of his room screaming. There were hissing coach roaches glued to his skin.

"Get them off me!" He screamed.

He ran head first into Xemnas. He was covered in molasses and feathers. You nearly crackled up. Xemnas looked like a giant chicken without the beak.

"Get cleaned up," Xemnas ordered.

He didn't give up a second glance because you pretended to get pranked too. You had butterfly wings on your back with green pants and yellow and pink pen stripped shirt. Clown paint lined your face.

When you got to your room you started to laugh.

-

**How was that?**

**Please review!**


	18. Fun with Food

**This is going to be funny…**

* * *

You grinned. It was your turn to cook dinner tonight. Your comrades were in for one hell of a meal. Just so this would go over perfectly you told Namine, Larxene and Number Fourteen. They agreed with you and felt that the guys should be punished and they should know how they feel.

As you cooked you pulled out a bottle of pills. They were something you picked up on you last mission… to the store…

Although you were a member of the Organization you were treated like a slave and were given the lamest of missions. This was going to be sweet revenge. No one knew it was you pulling the pranks and you had now become a master at covering your own tale.

You could hardly wait for dinner. Just for the heck of it you made a big arrangement of food. All of them were messy. You smiled deviously.

* * *

You had food prepared separately for you and the women in the Organization. You didn't want to get _it _but having the girls on your side would only make this funnier. 

As the guys started to eat you grinned but quickly took a drink so no one would see. Then when you had your poker face straight you scooped up a spoonful of mash-potatoes and let them fly.

It landed on Demyx's hand. He looked at Axel hurtfully. Axel had half a spoonful of potatoes and he was the closest. No one suspected someone from the other side of the table (a.k.a. you).

"Axey-kun why'd you put potatoes on me?" Demyx asked sadly.

"What are you taking about? I did nothing of the sort!" Axel yelled.

"Don't you lie to me!" Demyx roared.

Everyone jumped. Demyx had never yelled at anyone before. Although Axel was not the type of Nobody to be intimidated by someone of Demyx's size. He pushed Demyx out of his chair. Demyx got to his feet and pushed Axel back.

Axel pushed him back and Demyx gave him a death glare. "Lay off Axel!"

"Sorry, _Princess_…"

Demyx glared at him and picked up a plate of spaghetti. He dumped it on Axel's head. Everyone looked at Demyx surprised and he smirked, triumphantly.

"Enough!" Xemnas barked.

"Shut up!"

"What did you tell me?"

"I said, 'Shut up,' Superior." Demyx repeated dangerously.

Soon the whole room was in chaos. All the guys were throwing food. Axel was trying to strangle Demyx who threw a pie in his face. Zexion ran out of the room crying.

"None of you understand me!" He screamed.

You, Number Fourteen, Larxene, and Namine crawled to the outside of the room. Namine had whipped cream in her hair and Larxene had soup spilled down her coat. The girls leaned close to you and you started to whisper.

"How much did you put in?" Larxene asked.

You smiled and showed them the once full estrogen bottle. The whole thing was used. The girls looked at you admirably.

"You're either very brave or very stupid," Number Fourteen said.

"Gee… Thanks…" You sighed.

Axel attempted to send Demyx through the table but they both fell over and the table legs gave out. Dishes were sent flying into the air. Food rained down on everyone.

Horrified you watched as the bowl of jell-o was shoved down Luxord's shirt. Then things started to get ugly. The guys were drawing their weapons.

Larxene and Namine looked at you worriedly. Then you pulled a whistle out of your coat pocket. Bringing it to your lips you blew on it. Deciding it was time to leave you started to help usher the girls out.

You ducked just in time to get out of the way out of the pudding. When you got outside the room you just looked at one another and fell to the floor laughing. Being brave you walked back into the room.

"Well… _Ladies_, I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner…" You said mockingly. "Now you get to got to bed without supper because it's ruined and I'm in no mood to cook you more or order take out."

"Hey Axel, would you like to help me organize my doll collection?" Larxene taunted.

"Shut up!"

The girls laughed. Revenge was sweet but blackmail was better. You grinned and pushed the guys out of the room.

After this it would be harder to hide your trail but that's why you didn't 'poison' any of the girls. They could easily get blamed just as much as you could. The girls looked to you and nodded. Your secret prank was safe.

They still hadn't figured out you were the one pranking them from the start.

"And they're suppose to be evil geniuses." You sighed.

* * *

When the guys finally calmed down you were sent in to clean everything up. Smiling to yourself you wiped pudding and whipped cream off the cameras you had hidden prior to the even. 

You promised to give Number Fourteen, Larxene and Namine a copy of the videos. That and Youtube would be more than happy to see the chaos that would occur in the World That Never Was.

Smiling you took your cameras to your room and started to download the videos. You heard a knock on your door. Panicking slightly you threw a shirt over the cameras and opened the door, your poker face in place.

"Yes, Number Six?" You asked.

Zexion looked at you nervously. Then he said, "Why is everyone being so mean to me? I didn't do anything to them…"

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Axel stuck a 'kick me' note on my back and everyone else is talking down about me. I looked in the library and there's nothing that explains this behavior…"

"They're acting like high school _cheerleaders_…" You said, scornfully.

* * *

The next morning you also decided to cook breakfast too. You let the girls in on the prank as well as Zexion. The pranks weren't meant to be hurtful, just a bit of harmless pranks and a bit of revenge on your superiors but that was it. 

You smiled darkly as you tipped your new bottle into the oatmeal. You sprinkled some of it on the waffles and cereal too.

Then it was show time. Everyone was coming down for breakfast. You gave Zexion and the girls the non-tainted food and then set the rest of the tainted food in front of the others.

Again they dug in with no questions asked. Sitting next to Xemnas you said, "As you ordered me to I'm getting the toilets replaced…"

He grunted in response.

"They're already in and working on every bathroom as we speak." You continued.

"Every bathroom?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they said they should be done by this evening…" You said, dismissively. "But no one's allowed in the bathrooms until they're done."

"Are there any open?" He asked.

"Sure, the one in the basement's open. There weren't enough workers to work in them all."

* * *

It was mad chaos. Everyone was fighting to go into the bathroom. The laxatives were working perfectly. Zexion gave you a high-five and Larxene gave you an approving smirk. 

Your secret was still kept. They didn't know but they weren't going to rat you out. You had provided enough bribery to get you out of it. Copies of the tapes seemed to be enough for all of them.

**

* * *

**

I'd like to thank Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion for reminding me of the joys of laxatives. This decicated to you.

Oh and since you guys are doing the pranks what do _you_ want to do? Send me a review with suggestions. If I like it I'll dedicate the chapter to you.

Happy pranking! 


	19. Adopt a Child!

**I got a lot of new suggestions. Thanks guys! To pull off this prank I pull OCs from some of my other stories.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

* * *

You smiled deviously. You had sent out a request to all your friends. They had all shown up and were waiting in your room for your instructions.

Reiko sat on your bed. She was a skinny but very tall brunette with green eyes. She also had a large pair of angel wings. Reiko was from Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was also dating a guy named Gaara and from what she told you he was a pretty nice guy after you got to know him but he had a wicked temper.

Her brother, Hiroshi, was there too. They weren't really brother and sister but they were close enough. Hiroshi was a raven haired boy. He was fairly muscular and was much taller than you and Reiko.

Sitting in your chair was Juli. She was your tan friend. You two were only friends because you had a friend in common, Saya, the original number fifteen of the Organization.

"So what are we here for?" Juli asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you guys." You said, "The Organization has really started to bother me and as of late I have been rebelling and making their lives miserable."

"How does that involve us?" Hiroshi asked.

You smiled and handed them each a bottle. "Drink this and we'll start."

Reiko looked at you critically. Then she nodded and uncorked the bottle. When the others saw she was drinking it they decided it was safe for them to drink too.

* * *

Three four year olds stood behind you. The Organization looked down at you distastefully.

"Tell me again why do we have to watch these Somebodies?" Xemnas asked venomously.

"Superior… I will search the city and find their parents. I know the city I found them in better than anyone else. Please, Superior, it will only be a few hours." You said.

Sighing he motioned for you to leave. You created a vortex and walked through. Instead of going to the city you went to your room to watch the spectacle from your room. With help from your friend Pence you were able to get cameras on every inch of the castle before everyone woke up. In return you bought him Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Reiko looked up at Xemnas. Then she started to wail very loudly. Everyone jumped in alarm as she screamed and cried.

"Number twelve it's your job to watch these… brats…" Xemnas ordered.

"No way! I hate kids just as much as I hate idiots!" Larxene yelled.

"That's an order!" Xemnas barked.

"Yeah, well you can go and shove that order up your ass!"

"Aw! You said a bad word!" Hiroshi gasped covering his mouth. "Aw!"

No one noticed that Juli had slipped out of the room. Sighing Namine walked into the room. She picked Reiko up and started humming softly. Reiko screamed loudly and her wings flexed. Then she was in the air.

Hiroshi was still screaming that Larxene said a bad word. Axel was trying to calm Hiroshi down until he pulled on his hair. Then Axel got ticked.

"Listen you little brat! Shut the hell up!" He roared.

"Don't talk to Hiro-kun like that you big jerk face!" Juli yelled.

She jumped at his head and started punching and biting what she could. Axel screamed and tried to pull her off but that only hurt his hair some more. Juli started to spray something in Axel's air.

You laughed as you watched the monitor. It was silly string.

Reiko was now hitting Xemnas with her tiny fists as he tried to pull her back to the ground. She was screaming louder than before but you could still understand what she was screaming.

"Jerk face! Let go, stupid head!"

Hiroshi was watching the chaos around him. Either he was shocked or the scene horrified him.

Then he sprung into action by tackling Xemnas' leg. Xemnas fell. He landed on top of Saix. Saix pulled down Xigbar and Xigbar pulled down Luxord. Soon half the room was on the ground and everyone else was trying to stay out of the way so they wouldn't fall too.

Reiko pulled Juli off of Axel's head. In Juli's hands were tuffs of Axel's hair. Roxas suddenly jumped up, catching both Reiko and Juli. The girls looked at him and then started to laugh. He looked at them confused. Then a cat appeared out of the hood of Reiko's small jacket.

Then the cat jumped onto his shoulder. He sneezed as the cat rubbed its tail under his nose. Roxas let go of Juli and Reiko. He fell to the ground, landing on Demyx and Vexen. Reiko landed on the ground softly. Juli jumped and landed on top of the pile that was Vexen, Demyx and Roxas.

"I'm hungry!" Juli whined, "Get me a sandwich!"

"Me too!" Hiroshi whimpered.

"I want Pocky!" Reiko yelled.

"We don't have Pocky…" Zexion said.

"I want Pocky, now!" Reiko screamed.

Then she started to throw the mother of all temper tantrums. Zexion stared at her horrified. Reiko was holding her breath and she was hitting and kicking at anyone who got in the way of her hands or feet.

"I want Pocky too!" Hiroshi yelled.

"We don't have any!" Axel screamed.

Then Reiko started to cry. Axel tried to pick her up and comfort her but she continued to thrash in his arms.

"I hate you! You're so mean to me!" Reiko yelled.

"Are you tired?" Xemnas asked desperately.

"I can't sleep 'cause you guys hurted my feelings! I don't have a heart!" Juli screamed.

The Nobodies tried not to laugh but they did. She was a Somebody. What did she know about not having a heart?

You watch the screen. Hiroshi was gone. He wasn't anywhere in the room. You checked another monitor.

He was in the hallways painting. Xemnas would get so mad! The boy didn't seem to notice because he was too busy painting a sloppy looking dragon on the wall. Then Juli joined him. Except she had a permanent sharpie marker in her hands.

The rest of the Organization was too busy to notice because they were trying to catch Reiko. Some how she had gotten water balloons and she was throwing them down on the rest of the Organization. Axel was drenched and Marluxia was fussing over his now dampened hair.

Then you heard a yelp. Reiko was put of water balloons so now she was throwing pencils and pens at everyone. That's what Vexen gets for leaving them lying around, you smiled.

You had only been gone for fifteen minutes and your plan was going perfectly. You smiled as you thought of what would happen in the matter of a few hours.

* * *

Reiko had managed to slip away from everyone. She had found the other Nobodies. The non-human-like creatures didn't try to hurt her to your surprise. However, they did seem to get mad as she dressed them up in mismatched outfits.

"There. Now you look prettiful!" Reiko told them.

One of them tried to lash out and hit her. To your surprise Roxas stepped in. The Nobody stopped before it hit its master. Roxas glared at it and the Nobody moved back.

Roxas picked Reiko up and carried her back to the meeting room. Reiko didn't protest. You knew the potion was running out and that she was getting tired.

* * *

Hiroshi and Juli were being scolded for painting, and ruining on Juli's part, the wall. They grew tired and slumped to the floor. Then Hiroshi started to cry.

"We didn't mean to be bad!" He wailed.

"No!" Juli screamed, "I didn't mean to!"

You noticed a weird look on Xemnas' face. It clearly read, 'WTF?!'

Laughing you decided it was time to actually start 'looking' for their parents. It wasn't as if you didn't know were they were in the first place.

* * *

When you told Gaara and Riku what you did they weren't too pleased. Riku wanted to pummel you while Gaara on the other hand wanted to kill you.

"You left them alone with thirteen… criminals?" Gaara hissed.

"They're fine!" You assured him, "Besides… I need you to play parent and come with me to pick them up…"

"Reiko better not be harmed for her sake and yours." Gaara hissed.

You gulped. You had heard of Gaara's old habit to kill people. Reiko assured you he wouldn't but if she was hurt she'd probably change her mind.

"You promised Juli would be safe…" Riku said, "Please tell me she is. I can't bare to lose another friend."

Your 'heart' felt a pang of pity. Riku was close to Saya and had taken her death rather badly. Slowly you nodded and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

The Organization was absolutely drained. Reiko, Juli and Hiroshi were sitting on the chairs coloring. No one had the energy to stop them from ruining the chairs. Then you walked into the room. Juli looked up and ran to Riku's side. She was picked up by him and twirled in the air. No one saw through the disguise he was wearing.

Reiko and Hiroshi ran to Gaara. Reiko hugged Gaara's leg and smiled up at him. Hiroshi laughed and let his sister hug the older boy.

"I had so much fun!" Reiko told Gaara.

"Me too!" Juli said in agreement.

Hiroshi laughed as a Dusk entered the room. It was wearing a pink and green pin-striped dress with a black and yellow ribbon tied to its wrist. Reiko giggled and waved at it.

Xemnas glared daggers at the child. He pointed to the door and screamed, "Out!"

* * *

**I want to thank bluebottle762! Nice one! This chapter is dedicated to you. Don't forget to send me your suggestions and if I like it the next chapter will be yours!**


	20. You owe Riku and Sora!

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I hope to have this story finished by the end of this year.**

**This chapter goes to envygreedgreenthunder!**

* * *

You smirked. It had been a while since you pulled a prank. It lulled the Organization into a false sense of security.

They were all out on a mission, including yourself. What was your mission? House-sitting… You got to watch the house and run the errands while everyone else was away which would only be a few hours. Fun! Not!

That was plenty of time for another prank. You whipped out your cell phone and hit speed dial. A very familiar voice answered.

"Hell, Sora speaking…"

"Hey Sora."

"I remember you! You're from the Organization… You let us in the back door so we could defeat Xemnas!"

You smirked. He remembered you. That may make you negotiating a little easier.

"That's me. I'm calling in that I.O.U. you owe me for doing that…" You said.

"What do you want?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing much and it'll be a lot of fun on your part…" You said. Then you started to explain your latest prank.

After a few revisions and lots of laughing you struck your deal.

"Count me in. Riku and I'll swing by while you're out." He said. "You won't be able to recognize the place after we're done with it."

* * *

You had finally finished up getting the groceries. The lights were on inside so you knew everyone was home. You walked up to the house nonchalantly. When you walked inside you dropped the bags in your arms.

_Everything_ was on the ceiling. When you mean _everything_ you meant _everything_! If the article wasn't a piece of furniture it was glued to that object. All of the Organization members were just as surprised as you were.

"I leave you morons alone for five minutes and you go and tear the house apart!" You yelled appalled.

Inside you were concealing laughter. This was a definite I.O.U. for Riku and Sora to call on you when they needed you. You owe a lot of people I.O.U.'s. And yet you knew the perfect way on how to pay them back. Your final prank would occur tomorrow.

Sora and Riku went above and beyond of what you asked them. You just wanted everything glued down so everyone would struggle to get to something they wanted to pick up but this was much better than what you asked of them. They had to have called in help in order to do it so fast. Either that or they used magic.

"What? It was your mission to watch the house!" Axel yelled.

"I left a note stating that I was leaving to pick up the groceries which was also one of my so called 'missions.'" You barked back.

"She did Superior…" Zexion said. "It's on the fridge."

"Well, Number Fifteen… Your new mission is to clean up this mess." Xemnas said.

"No."

"What'd you say to me?"

"I'm not your maid. Clean up your own damn messes, bastard!" You yelled.

Everyone fell silent. No one expected you to scream at your Superior. They expected you to listen to him without a complaint.

"She was just following her mission…" Naminé said as she walked into the room.

"Naminé, did you see who did this?" Xemnas barked.

"No. I was on the roof, drawing." She said softly.

* * *

You heard a loud scream. You ran to see what all the ruckus was about. Axel had 'tripped' over Roxas and both of them were in a rather intimate position. You had to keep yourself from laughing.

Sora and Riku had found your stash of prank ideas and while they were there they set them into motion. You started sniggering when you saw the boys had installed cameras in every room.

"Roxas, Axel, get a room! Don't start fondling each other in public." You sneered.

Both of them glared at you. They tried to get up but then they realized they couldn't. There was glue on the floor. You felt like your chest was going to explode from not laughing.

You heard another cry so you walked away, leaving number eight and number thirteen although they cried out their protests. You peeked into Larxene's room. There was a bucket of water over her door. The bucket was now over her head.

You could see sparks in the room so you decided to leave before she caught you and blamed you for the mess.

It was chaos all over the castle.

Zexion found that the library books were all out of alphabetical order, which took him seventeen and a half days to put in order. He was beyond livid. So you decided to stay out of his way as he was sulking through the aisle of the library, re-ordering all the books.

Demyx found that the pool had been drained of all water. Chocolate pudding was in its place but swimming in pudding was not as comfortable as swimming in water. The blond seemed ready to cry as he started to clean it up.

Luxord found his credit cards were missing. You laughed thinking of what Sora and Riku would do with credit cards they didn't have to pay for. You merely hoped they went and took Kairi shopping. You knew she had fine tastes so the card's debt was bound to get large.

Saix was now glued to the floor with Xemnas on top of him. You sniggered and decided to leave the 'busy couple' alone. They screamed profanities at you but you ignored them.

Marluxia's garden was covered in sand. There wasn't a single green patch anywhere. He fell to his knees crying dramatically.

You burst into laughter as you viewed the misfortune of the rest of the castle.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Laxaeus had yet to return from their mission but you found that Sora had left little dolls in Laxaeus's room as well as a tiny tea set. Everything was pink. Vexen's lab had baby foxes everywhere. You laughed as you realized the duel meaning. Vixen. Vexen.

Xigbar would be surprised when he found his room now had the door glued shut. If he managed to open it everyone would find Heartless inside.

Xaldin's misfortune would simply being cleaning the entire castle for on Xemnas' desk was a note that said: _'I hope you like the redecorations I did. Sincerely Xaldin.'_

You were in the green. No one suspected you. You hadn't got caught yet and you knew you wouldn't but you couldn't help but wonder why you hadn't got caught. It couldn't be that simple to trick a group of thirteen. Even Naminé didn't suspect you!

You walked to your room. There was a note on your bed.

'_Dear Number Fifteen,_

_I'm very impressed with how well you're doing this. You have spared no mercy on the Organization. Have no fear. We will work together again, perhaps on more projects such as this. There are a few groups that have spiked my interest and it seems that somebody like you would be willing and ready to go to 'punish' them. Enclosed, I have left you the details of your final prank on the Organization. I will see you if you follow my instructions step by step._

_Sincerely, KK'_

"KK?" You asked yourself. "Who in the world is KK?"

You took a look at the envelope. There were instructions inside. You smirked as you read them over. It was brilliant. Genius.

"Well, whoever you are, KK… I have to hand it to you. These plans are nothing to sniff at."

* * *

You went about your day, secretly collecting the stuff you needed for the next prank. If you had a heart you would be excited. Anxiousness bubbled up inside of you. You kept checking your cell phone to see if Sora would call back.

He did.

When it rang you practically scrambled for it.

"Hello?"

"Number Fifteen?"

"Yeah?"

"We're in. What do we do?"

You smiled. This was going to be good. You explained what everyone on his side was supposed to do and what the prank was. He laughed and tried to revise but you advised him not to.

You did after all want to see KK and the letter said you could only see them after you did as they said. No detail could be left out and you only had one shot. You smiled. This was more action than you had seen in a long time!

**

* * *

**

One more chapter and we're over. I will take suggestions as to what our next Under Their Skin is.

**Choices are:**

**The Akatsuki from Naruto.**

**The Lobelia Girls from Ouran High Host Club.**

**The Final Fantasy Villains.**

**Or we could do something different:**

**Like a care manual for the Organization or any of those listed above.**

**Like an ask the cast of the Organization or any of those listed above.**

**Or anything else you want me to do, Okay? You are the readers so you do get to decide.**


	21. Party!

**You know what's really stupid? I had this all typed up and ready to post but my brother deleted it! And I thought he had posted it like I had asked him to. He just told me he deleted it today. Ugh! What an annoying little pest. Well, last shout out goes to Sora-Oathkeeper-Oblivion for the whole party theme.**

* * *

You smirked. It had been a while and KK's plans were all set. Everything was going to go perfectly. Everyone was there, save the organization, the guests of honor. Laughter nearly spilled from your lips.

"Number Fifteen what is the meaning of this?"

You turned to see Xemnas standing at the top of the stairs with the rest of the Organization. All of them had the same expression of shock. None of them could have expected to see the house full of people inside it. Especially if those people are the Organizations enemies.

"It's just a party Superior! All of these people came to surrender to the Organization and I thought it best to throw a party, sir!" You replied with vigor.

"I want them out."

"But sir! I worked really hard to put all of this together!" You complained.

"I said I want it out!"

"You know what? I worked hard on this party and I'm going to enjoy it damn it!" You roared.

Everyone fell silent in the room. You could have heard a pin drop. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed a person standing in the shadows. They were motioning you to go on. It had to be KK.

"You know a party wouldn't be so bad…" Axel said, "After all the crazy crap that's been going on lately a party might be good."

You smiled. The 'crazy stuff' was your pranks. Even you had to admit they were pretty funny once you get down to it. Some of them were lame but others had you laughing so hard you were crying.

Most of the other Organization members muttered their agreements.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Sounds like fun."

"Can we get this over with? We know Number Fifteen won't give up until we agree."

"Cool!"

"Awesome! Chill time!"

Finally Xemnas consented. He nodded his head as if he were ashamed. He couldn't look anyone in the eyes. Maybe he had predicted that the party was a double-edged sword. Either way if he fell off he was going to get hurt.

"Yay!" You cheered jumping up and down like a little kid.

You ran up the stairs and grabbed Xemnas' arm. Grinning you pulled him down the stairs. The crowd parted and let the two of you through. You were dragging him over to the Karaoke machine. The dreaded machine that you had put a bunch of lame songs on. The embarrassing kind that usually ended up on Youtube the next morning once you figured out what had happened.

Tons of the stupidest ones that you knew were on there and you were just dying to make Xemnas sing one. When Xemnas saw the machine he tried to yank out of your grip. It didn't quite work the way he planned. Instead he 'mysteriously' slipped on a banana peel that just so happened to fall out of your sleeve.

He fell onto the stage. Grinning you grabbed the microphone. Xemnas looked up at you with hate in his eyes. You merely smiled down at him innocently.

"Xemmy's so excited to sing for you all he practically threw himself onto the stage!" You screamed into the microphone.

Xemnas' glare turned as cold as ice. If looks could kill you'd burst into flames, melting, forming flaming puddle on the ground. You nearly laughed but held it in the best you could.

"I will not sing!"

"Aw! He's being shy!" You laughed, "Come on everyone! Give Xemmy-poo a big cheer for us and he'll sing!"

The crowd started to cheer wildly. You helped Xemnas to his feet and offered him the microphone. He looked at you and then the microphone. Then he shook his head.

"No."

"Come on Superior…" You whined, "Do this and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night!"

You knew how tempting the offer was. Little did Xemnas know it was like making a deal with the devil for you would only use his choice against him. You smiled and thought of fifty things you could bribe him with right then and there. You'd use them too.

"Fine…" He grumbled snatching the microphone away from you.

You smiled and walked over to the machine. Then you hit the random button. It skimmed through the thousands of embarrassing songs that he could sing. You held your breath wondering which one he'd be forced to sing. All of them were female singers so it'd be funny to watch the guys try to sing an A sharp major – a note in which only sopranos can sing.

You nearly burst into laughter when you saw the song that Xemnas would sing. You mouthed the words, _'No backing out now…'_ You swore you saw Xemnas swallow hard. He no longer seemed confident like he was before. He was nervous you realized.

'_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I  
And let's face it - who isn't… less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed_

And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead, and yes, indeed  
You will be…'

It was a song from the play Wicked. Popular sung by the character Galinda. You could say it was ironic for Xemnas and Galinda had nothing in common and you would never see Xemnas helping anyone become popular. Laughing you waited as he sang some more.

'_Popular! You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts_

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go'

By now the entire crowd was laughing and clutching their sides. They leaned against one another for support. This was definitely a great prank and it wasn't even halfway over with. You and KK had spoken it over. You decided to go after both the Organization and the Akatsuki, two evil organizations double the fun for you.

'_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal  
A sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who you were, well, are  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-ler. LAR!  
La la la la ... We're gonna make you popular'  
_

It was the fact that Xemnas was singing this song in monotone and the fact that he couldn't reach the high notes even if they walked up to him and bitch slapped him in the face and walked away.

"Enough!" Xemnas roared, totally forgetting the song, "Number fifteen!"

"Yes sir?" You asked saluting him mockingly.

"Get these… _Somebodies_ out of here!"

"No sir!" You told him.

His glare was as cold as ice and you nearly laughed. You loved to taunt him and would continue to do so.

"What did you say Fifteen?"

"I said 'No sir.'" You repeated.

You pushed him off the stage and took the microphone from him. He was engulfed in the crowd and held back so he wouldn't leap to attack you. You grinned and looked at the cheering crowd holding up a peace symbol.

"Hello…" You said testing the microphone, "Hi… Your Mom!"

"Is ugly!"

"She isn't!" You screamed.

"Is too!"

"Yeah… well… Your face!" You screamed.

"Is awesome!"

The crowd laughed at your antics. You grinned and gave the person a thumbs up. They gave you a thumbs up back.

"Get off the stage!" Someone yelled.

"You're emo!" Someone else yelled.

You laughed. Emo meant potato in Japanese. You threw down the microphone and started to yell as you ran around. The crowd cheered and laughed as you screamed, "I'm not a potato! I'm not a potato!"

After a few minutes you slowed to a stop and then you picked up the discarded microphone. You then looked at the crowd with such seriousness that the laughter, which had been ringing in the room before, died almost instantly. They watched you with wary eyes.

"Sorry had to get that out of my system…" You said.

A few chuckles were heard her and there but other than that no one said anything. The Organization was now right in front of the stage. If they decided to attack you knew you'd be screwed.

"Now on a serious note… I have something I want to confess…" You admitted, "I'm sorry to say but… You need help…"

The crowd laughed again. They smirked but then you shook your head again. The crowd fell silent once again.

"Not really. Okay no more jokes… I am the prank master. I've been the one pranking the Organization."

Everyone was as silent as the grave. Smirking you pulled a pen out of your pocket. You let it drop to the floor. A couple people jumped as it hit the ground. Your grin grew more defined as you watched the crowd.

"What do you know… You can hear a pen drop in here!" You remarked.

A couple people laughed. You noticed the person in the shadows. They nodded and walked away. You looked back up to see the Organization walking towards you. Each of them seemed rather angry. Worriedly you took a step back. You nearly lost your balance. Behind you was a good fifty-foot drop into a pit of Heartless.

Swallowing hard you looked at the Organization. Silently pleading with your eyes.

"Come on guys… No hard feelings?" You asked worriedly.

You slipped and fell. Below you landed on a mattress. As the Organization looked over the balcony edge to see if you survived the drop a dummy was thrown over the balcony and you were pulled inside. The person on the other end of the mattress was smiling.

"That was rather close, wasn't it?" They asked.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend…"

"Hey! I listened to everything you had to say! I deserve a name KK!" You barked, jumping to your feet.

"Kita Kudai."

"So… Now what?" You asked.

"Well that's entirely up to you. You can prank the Organization, the Akatsuki or some villains like Sepiroth."

"Sounds good to me." You said.

Kita smiled at you. She got to her feet and walked to the door. Suddenly she stopped and looked at you, still grinning, "Happy pranking…"

Then she was gone.

"Nice to meet you too…" You grumbled.

Then you smiled. You would prank again! There was nothing to stop you!

* * *

**Live and laugh. It's sad saying it's over but hey! We'll both be back soon, right?**

**You weren't expecting KK to be me now did you? I thought of the least likely person to be KK. So how was your final chapter? **

**Hope to see you pranking again! **

_**Kita Kudai**_


End file.
